


In Which Thor Plays With Lightning

by beardandbooty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Vaginal Fingering, thor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardandbooty/pseuds/beardandbooty
Summary: Thor, fingering, and lightning play, nothing more needs to be said honestly.





	In Which Thor Plays With Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Another request made on the B+B Tumblr page: "can you pls do a Thor one with like lightning play and a bunch of other kinks pls pls"

Thor has that gorgeous smirk on his face when he pulled your flush against him in the deserted hallway. His hands were already sliding over your ass, rubbing small circles on your hips backing you up against the wall. You braced yourself against the wall, your hands firmly on his chest feeling his muscles shift beneath the thin layers of clothing as he pressed himself against you. He brought a hand to your chin, tilting your head up and brushing his thumb against your bottom lip.

“Look at you, always such a vision for me,” He’s only inches away from you now and you already felt like you were on fire. You pull him towards you and finally bring his lips to you as you move your hands up to cradle his face.

Anytime he touched you, you felt breathless. He radiates energy, he’s fucking electric and he knows exactly where to touch you.

Gods, he always knew where you needed him to touch you the most.

His fingers slide down your chest, goosebumps trailing after his touch, his hand lingering at your hips. He knew he could have you any way he wanted, you were always so good for him that way and seeing you already writhing just from the faintest touch from him made a small smirk form on his pretty features. He easily spread your legs further apart, your skirt riding higher up your hips while his hands linger on your inner thighs.

Thor wasn’t one to shy away from celebrating revels, and you were his greatest. He felt most like the god that he was when he heard his name fall from your lips or when you licked your lips in anticipation of him. Nothing, however, was greater to Thor than feeling how wet you were for him, only for him.

He kissed you harder when he dipped his hand into your panties and felt just how ready you were for him. A gasp fell from your lips when his index finger ran along your slit, lightly teasing your folds. You bucked yourself into his hand, you needed more of his touch and you needed him to do what he did so well.

He would never tire of seeing you like this, responding to his every touch as if it was the first time.

You pull his head down to rest in the crook of your neck and he immediately begins placing open mouthed kisses along your jaw, down the curve of your neck. He settles in to nibble at the soft skin above your collarbone.

Thor loved hearing how breathless you were for him, he loved feeling the way your body pulsed against his when you were being pleasured. He shifted, one hand maintaining a vice-like grip on your hip, the other moving further down still as he lightly circled your clit with his thumb.

Then he flicked his wrist, pressing his hand just so against your core, and you felt like the world was crumbling around you. You felt a heightened sense of pleasure, as if a charge of electricity, of lightning, pulsed through Thor’s fingers against your clit. Your back arched against the wall in response, and you thought you might scream because fuck, did he just use lightning to pleasure you? Fuck, Thor never ceased to amaze you.

He languidly continued to circle his thumb over your clit as he kept up the biting your neck as if he hadn’t just given you a moment of intense pleasure.

“Tell me what you need, darling,” His voice is deep and rough with arousal.

“More of you, just please give me more.”

He kept his eyes focused on you, only on you as he slid two fingers inside, he saw your chest hitch, he saw your pretty mouth pucker as a moan escaped. He felt you buck your hips, forcing more of his fingers inside you and he let out a breathy moan at the sight of you so eager for him. He quickly began to build a rhythm, your groans matching his thrusts in hear perfect time and you couldn’t help but to grind yourself against his fingers, you were so fucking close and all you could think about was that delicious friction that you were desperate for more of.

“Needy are we, love?” He murmured, his breath hot against your neck.

“What I need is for you to do whatever it is that you just did again, please,” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

“As you wish,” You felt his proud smirk against your skin as he flicked his wrist once more, channeling whatever sort of godly electricity he had through his fingers as his thumb continued to grind against your clit. You felt yourself come undone when he sent that spark to your core again and Thor kept up the pleasure even as the waves of your orgasm rolled through your body. After you’d finished, Thor kept going, lightly placing a buzz against your sensitive skin  
 and he was still lazily thrusting his finger into you when you shifted yourself.

You manage you to slide down the wall onto your knees, you’re core still tingling from Thor’s fucking magic fingers and trace a finger over his bulge.

One of his hands instinctively go to your hair, tangling itself in and pulling you closer to his hips while his other large hand plants itself against the wall.

You look up at him with a slick grin, your hand palming his cock through his pants, “My turn, darling.”


End file.
